goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Master of Disguise (2002)
Name: The Master of Disguise Directed by: Perry Andelin Blake Written by: Dana Carvey Harvey Goldberg Produced by: Barry Bernardi Sidney Ganis Todd Garner Ales Siskin Executive Producers: Jack Giarraputo Adam Sandler Co-Producers: Allegra Clegg Derek Dauchy Harris Goldberg Dino Stamatopoulos Production Executive: Tom McNulty Director of Photography: Peter Lyons Collister Production Designer: Alan Au Film Editors: Peck Prior Sandy S. Solowitz Music by: Marc Ellis Art Directors: John B. Josselyn Domenic Silvestri Set Decorator: Robert Greenfield Costume Designer: Mona May Casting by: Elizabeth Boykevich Roger Mussenden Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Revolution Studios Happy Madison Productions Release: Columbia Pictures Length: 82 minutes Budget: $16 million Box Office: $43.4 million Pixar Movie Number: 757 The Master of Disguise is a 2002 American adventure comedy film directed by Perry Andelin Blake in his directorial debut and written by Dana Carvey and Harris Goldberg. Starring Carvey, Jennifer Esposito, Harold Gould, James Brolin, and Brent Spiner, the film was produced by Adam Sandler through his Happy Madison production company. Although it was a modest box office success, the film was poorly received by most critics and has appeared on several lists of the worst films ever made. Plot In Italy, 1979, Fabbrizio Disguisey, the latest in a long line of secret agents known as "Masters of Disguise", breaks up a smuggling ring run by the evil Devlin Bowman. Not wanting his infant son Pistachio to receive the same dangerous future lifestyle as he and his lineage, Fabbrizio decides to keep his family's identity a secret. Twenty-three years later, Fabbrizio runs an Italian restaurant in America with his wife and Pistachio. Bowman, fresh out of jail, kidnaps Fabbrizio and "Mama", forcing Fabbrizio to use his powers to steal legendary artifacts. After Fabbrizio's disappearance, Pistachio is visited by his grandfather, who reveals Pistachio's heritage and begins training him. Pistachio gets the basics down and his grandfather gets him an assistant, Jennifer Baker, who is a little confused about what the job entails. The two find one of Bowman's cigars and learn of Bowman's scheme, as well as that he will be at an antiques fair the next day. Pistachio and Jennifer go to the fair, with Pistachio disguised as an elderly woman. Bowman invites Jennifer to a party at his house. Pistachio goes to the party in disguise and distracts Bowman while Jennifer looks for clues. That night, Pistachio and Jennifer look through the clues. Pistachio takes Jennifer home and they kiss. Bowman's men kidnap Jennifer. Pistachio breaks into Bowman's house to rescue Jennifer and his parents. Bowman has attached a mask of his own face to Fabbrizio's head. While the real Bowman escapes, Pistachio fights his father, who is brainwashed to think he is Bowman. In the end, Pistachio helps his father snap out his trance, they free Mama, return the artifacts, Pistachio marries Jennifer and becomes an official Master of Disguise. However, Bowman still has the United States Constitution. The Disguiseys locate Bowman, defeat him and retrieve the Constitution. Cast *Dana Carvey as Pistachio Disguisey **Dylan and Cole Sprouse as young Pistachio Disguisey **Dane Morris as teenage Pistachio Disguisey *Jennifer Esposito as Jennifer Baker *Harold Gould as Grandfather Disguisey *James Brolin as Fabbrizio Disguisey *Edie McClurg as "Mama" Disguisey *Brent Spiner as Devlin Bowman *Michael Bailey Smith as Bald Henchman *Austin Wolff as Barney Baker *Kenan Thompson as Kenan *Jay Johnston as Rex *Maria Canals as Sophia *Mark Devine as Trent *Virginia Hawkins as Interview Woman *Leland Crooke as Appraiser *Erick Avari as Cigar Maker *Vincent Castellanos as Art Dealer Special Guest Stars *Bo Derek as Herself *Michael Johnson as Himself *Jessica Simpson as Herself *Jesse Ventura as Himself Media Release *''The Master of Disguise'' is released on video and DVD January 28, 2003. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (HDTV) *1.33:1 (SDTV / Full Open Matte) DVD Movie Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Audio Set-Up **English **French **Spanish (Latin America) *Subtitles **English for the Hearing Impaired **French **Spanish *Special Features **Director and Dana Carvey Commentary **Alternate and Deleted Scenes **Featurettes **Trailers **Music Videos: M.A.S.T.E.R. Part 2, PLAY Featuring "Lil' Fizz" from B2K Jump to a Link Jump To: The Master of Disguise/DVD Menu Previews *See Also: The Master of Disguise/Previews Coming Soon to Theaters *Bruce Almighty Trailer (Coming to Theaters Memorial Day) Coming Soon to Home Video *Little Secrets Trailer Now Available on Home Video *Stuart Little Trailer (Look For it on VHS and DVD) *Kermit's Swamp Years (Now Available) *Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Family Fun Trailer *The Master of Disguise: Motion Picture Soundtrack Commercial Language Dubs *The Master of Disguise/Language Dubs Quotes *The Master of Disguise/Quotes Other Languages * The Master of Disguise/Other Languages Credits * The Master of Disguise/Credits Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2002 Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s